epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Panchamp98/EPIC RAP BATTLES OF PANCHAMPIONS! Twilight Sparkle VS Ash Ketchum ~ Remake
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF PANCHAMPIONS ASH KETCHUM VS TWILIGHT SPARKLE BEGIN! The Battle: Twilight: Oh well hello there again Ash, how has life been, Running around the world never getting any wins, You’ve said you’ve done it all but have you squirtled in a girl? With your over-enthusiastic attitude you make me want to hurl, Pokemon Master my rump, you’ll be stocking shelves at the Pokemart, I’ll put you in a hurricane, feel free to impart, Oh you so scared? Can’t take my lyrical Giga Impacts? I’d expect that from you, mostly because of the way you act Ash: You think you can beat me? With those lame ass rhymes? I’ve stepped back up to the mic to beat you a second time, Stop being such a wuss, it’s just a bunch of lame tests, Try all you want but I’m still gonna be the very best, I’mma make Cupcakes out of you, serve them on a silver platter, I got flows like water, make your elements of harmony shatter, You ain’t got no rhythm, disagree? HA, BITCH PLEASE, You’re more annoying than the pink girl filled with rees Twilight: As said once and I’m gonna say it again, you’re such a little kid, Why don’t you quit your journey like your friend Brock did, You’re acting all hazy, you died in the movie, well that’s tragic, No run to the circus Ash, you have no friends; Friendship is Magic Ash: Well you’re talkin’, do I have to remind you of all your friends? My legacy still lives and in fact, it will never end, Just because you’re watched by four year-olds doesn’t mean you’re cool, And with that Arceus awful movie you’re more of a fool Twilight: Well I gotta give you credit for fighting against me in three verses, But with those raps I just can’t stand your petty curses, Stab you in the Iris, you won’t see your next Dawn cuz’ you’ll be Ash, I lyrically wounded you, Twilight Sparkle used Slash Ash: Now this battle will be longer, but I brought something to battle you, So get ready Twilight, I brought my little friend Pikachu Pikachu: I’mma about to Thunder Bolt this Purple Pony to dust, Me and Ash’s raps are Platinum, yours are collecting rust Ash: We’ll Crush ''and ''Kill you, leaving you Destroy''ed because of our ''Swag, So don’t bother another verse, I don’t wanna hear your nag Twilight: Well excuse me, I didn’t know that Ashley would get mad, Everyone you know disowns you, even your dad Ash: You’re just a freak that lives in a tree, you’re nothing else, You got a IQ of zero, Twilight, you need mental help Twilight: I’m putting a stop to this, you and your little franchise, Stomp it all flat before your pokemon sun rises Ash: Call this a Winter Wrap Up, this battle is officially over, In comparison, your dis attacks stats were much more lower Who won? Ash Ketchum and Pikachu Twilight Sparkle Category:Blog posts